


Caught on Camera

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hollywood!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Even on vacation, the cameras are never far away





	Caught on Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back with a new chapter for ya! This one's a bit short, but I still think it's pretty cute. This one also goes along with the Hollywood!AU that I created a while back. It's not important to read those previous stories before this, but it definitely wouldn't hurt. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"This was a good idea, right?" Skye asks her husband, adjusting her grip ever so slightly on her youngest daughter's hands, holding onto her a little tighter.

"What's that?" Grant asks, his eyes trained on their eldest children a few feet away from them.

"I asked if it was a good idea bringing the kids here," she says to him.

Grant turns more toward her. "It was definitely a good idea, Skye. It gives them a chance to get away from the bright lights of Hollywood that always want to get a look at them because of who their mother is. They're always hyper aware of everything around them because of all the cameras, so it's nice for them to not have to worry about any of that out there. Also, they're having fun in the snow. Look at them." He gestures to where Jessica and Andrew are having a snowball fight between the two of them. "Even Izzy's having fun." He looks down at the eight month old, smiling when he sees her kicking her boot covered feet against the snow beneath her, using her mom's hands holding onto hers for support.

"I know they're having fun," Skye says with a smile. "I'm having fun too. It's nice to get away from Hollywood for a while and just relax with my family."

"So why the question?" he asks her.

She shrugs. "I don't know."

Grant chuckles and bends down to pick up Izabel, hoisting her up into his arms, eliciting a squeal from the young girl. "Your mom is very silly. Can you say 'silly mommy'?" He gently tickles her stomach, making the girl laugh again and squirm in his arms. He settles the baby on his hip and smiles when he sees his wife looking at him with a small smile and her arms casually crossed over her chest. "What?"

Skye shakes her head. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how lucky we are right now."

Grant smiles, bouncing Izabel lightly on his hip. "We did get pretty lucky, huh?"

Skye nods. "Mm-hmm."

Biting her lip between her teeth, Skye reaches up and grabs hold of the ends of her husband's scarf and pulls him down closer to her so she can seal her lips against his.

"What was that for?" Grant asks, a small smile on his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

.

.

.

"Hey babe!" Skye calls through the hotel room, her phone up in front of her. "Come here for a minute."

"What's up?" Grant asks, emerging from the bathroom, drying his hands on the small towel.

"You need to see this," she says, looking over at him. "Apparently we weren't able to escape all the cameras like we had hoped. Somebody saw us when we were outside with the kids and I guess they sent it to an online magazine or something."

"Did they get any shots of the kids?" he asks, his brows furrowed.

"Kind of. They got a shot of Iz, but only because you were holding her. It's probably one of my favorite pictures, though."

"Let me see." Grant sits down next to her and takes the phone from his wife, looking at the screen to see the image. It's of him and Skye standing outside in the snow, their lips pressed together while Skye is holding onto the ends of his scarf. "Well I can't say I don't like the photo."

Skye smiles and leans into him. "It is a pretty good one."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
